Gorgeous Little Monsters
by harleygirl.HG
Summary: “They conceive mischief, and bring forth vanity, and their belly prepareth deceit.” Bible quotes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I do not and never will own the Clique.**

Back in middle school the Pretty Committee ruled OCD, now things have changed. Alicia is the girl that arrives and everyone stares, which did happen before but has gone to new levels, Alicia now on the same level as the 55th anniversary playmate or Megan Fox. Massie fell from grace and now will do anything to get her spot light back, and is doing some questionable things. Dylan is now a major slut after she became a sized two. Kristen is well Kristen nothing to talk about there. Claire just wants to be loved, and is now doing anything for anyone.

If you are a friend with Alicia or Massie you are of course part of the elite, why be an elite if you can't have a little fun? Watch out my gorgeous little monsters sometimes fun turns dangerous, karma here it is time for my gorgeous little monsters to get their just desserts.

So who's hungry?

The warmth of the sun shined over Westchester. The sky was a gorgeous sky blue that sparkled over the dazzling emerald green lawns. Everything in Westchester was exactly how it was suppose to be, perfect. People were just stopping the morning jogs because it was to warm. Girls in miniskirts, Coach head bands, and Balenciaga totes strut around like runway models. Hot guys with Abercrombie worthy abs and Calvin Klein underwear model worthy good looks play football and lacrosse in sexy workout outfits.

Massie Block flashed Dior Diorshow mascara on her eyelashes. She than pouted making sure that her Buxom Lips plumper was working making her lips turn into that super model pout she craved so much. Massie's chocolate brown-colored hair was perfectly parted so it hid part of the bad side of her heart shaped face. Massie than pulled on purple CC Skye oversized crystal earrings on. It was time to go dazzle.

Massie was the kind of girl that you would let turn your life into hell, but it would be better than not being friends with her. She asks you to do something and so you do it, no what………

Is it really a surprise that she rules OCD, the elite college prep school?

Massie sipped her latte feeling the warm liquid flow down her throat. It was still late August, but Massie was preparing for the fall wind to blow in. Massie pulled on her Gryphon leather mini moto jacket over her Abercrombie lace white cami. Alicia Rivera and Massie were side by side clutching Louis Vuitton and Barney's New York bags, Claire Lyons trailed behind watching everyone from the Westchester Mall zooming by in fabulous clothes.

Alicia quickly grabbed a table at Starbucks directly across from some hot seniors from there school, Alicia, Massie, and Claire were juniors. Normally Massie wouldn't give a fuck if four hot guys were sitting across from them but Alicia and Josh Hotz were "broken up", again. So Alicia would most likely, it was a given, flash some random guys at the mall, flirt non-stop, hookup with a stranger, and than get back together with Josh.

"Hurry up bitches!" Alicia winked at the hot seniors.

Massie rolled her eyes wanting to yell at Alicia "Would you just skip this step and get back together with Josh already!" Instead Massie simply sat down on a chair putting her bags on the floor. Claire followed Massie balancing her Iced Passion tea on the table.

"Hello I am wearing stilettos I can't hurry!" Massie pointed at her Sergio Rossi Yvette Ankle Fringe Python Sandals that were four inches tall.

Massie never wore flats around five feet ten Alicia, Massie was five foot and three and a half inches tall.

"I am really tired." Claire moaned rubbing her temples

"Oh I see. Did you and Cam stay up all night if you know what I mean?" Alicia asked

Alicia no surprise there already lost her v-card to Josh Hotz last year. Massie hated how Alicia had so much over her. Alicia was perfect in every way her almond eye sparkled, her glossy black hair was perfectly pulled into a loose bun, and she looked gorgeous in a simple classic Alexander Wang white tank top and Current/Elliott shorts.

"No." Claire defended, but in reality she should have said _almost, almost_.

"Alicia not all of us can be Spanish sluts." Massie took another sip of her latte

"Speaking of being a slut, who is going to flash those guys with me?" Alicia asked she had a lot to flash, with her double D's.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." Massie responded

"Claire?" Alicia asked her head tilted

"K." Claire responded she was in no position to say no to them.

"One, two, three!" Alicia pulled down her Alexander Wang tank top revealing a Hanky Panky bra, and Claire flashed up her Forever 21 skirt revealing her Victoria Secret lace panties.

_Wow my friends are so unpredictable, _Massie thought rolling her eyes. She felt s vibrating feeling in the pocket of her super short booty shorts that were over her lacy black tights. Massie looked at her iPhone.

"Ew Dylan texted me." Massie complained the word Dylan could easily be replaced with fake Fendi or dog shit.

"Why?" Alicia asked confused "Oh my god they are coming over!" Alicia was refurring to the hot seniors.

Massie check the news Kristen is dead!

Massie checked the news on her iPhone, **Kristen Gregory soccer star, super student found dead in New York City Alley, **was the last thing Massie saw. Massie's body fell on the cold floor and so did her heart, breaking into a million pieces.

It is all fun and games until one of our beloved goes missing. I would never do that to Kristen, she is such a sweetheart. Well I thought she was a sweetheart……..

Than I figured out that all of the girls formerly called the Pretty Committee members have done some pretty f-ed up things.

Now I am not a killer but I will be having these Gorgeous Little Monsters wishing they were in Kristen's position………..

"Still others commit all sorts of evil deeds, claiming karma doesn't  
exist. They erroneously maintain that since everything is empty,  
committing evil isn't wrong. Such persons fall into a hell of endless  
darkness with no hope of release. Those who are wise hold no such  
conception."  
**- Bohidharma**


	2. Gone

**Author's Note **Thank you, such more for the reviews! Please review some more!!!!

Also this is kind of like "Pretty Little Liars" I tried to make it different, just a tad. I chose Kristen to go missing instead because well Ali is a bitch, but Kristen is sweet and innocent and why would anyone, want to hurt her? (Insert creepy music here)

"Massie! Massie!" Alicia Rivera shook Massie's wrist, Massie had fainted after she read that Kristen was gone.

Massie's hazel eyes opened slowly, her eyes coated in a hazy glaze; she looked like she was high.

"Is Kristen really dead?" Massie asked confused

Alicia nodded her head her amber eyes filling with water. She just couldn't say the words _yes _it was just too hard. All of this was like some awful, awful nightmare, Kristen of all people could not be gone, she just couldn't. Kristen was nice to everyone; she was _way _to smart to be shanked in a dark New York City alley. Wait, why the hell would Kristen be in New York City three days before school starts? Kristen was the type of girl who spent every second of her life studying, she barely even lived. Which made Alicia even sadder, to think that the one night that Kristen was experiencing life, she was killed.

Massie eyes lids felt heavy as she tried to open them. When her eyes would finally open the light burnt her eyes, she felt like she was in a giant oven it was so hot. Two guys from the four that were at the table were hovering over her, as were Claire, Alicia, a Starbucks employee, and a mall cop. Massie didn't want to get up and walk around the mall again or even to her BMW, all she wanted to do was magically slip into her bed and be surrounded by fluffy covers and a purple fuzzy pillow.

Massie noticed that Alicia's mascara and eyeliner was screwed up, her almond eyes were sparkling with tears. Claire's perky Dior Cherie like personality was gone instead she had a confused and nervous look on her face, the same one she had during finals only mixed with the time Claire's grandpa that she never knew existed died. Massie lifted her arms up and the bystanders helped her back on her feet. _Note to self, never were heals after you faint _Massie thought rocking back and forth, her ankles twisting from the super high shoes.

"Are you okay?" Claire mumbled picking the skin off her cuticles.

"No." Massie replied honestly she was the total opposite of ok, she was a mess. "Please just take me home."

Massie was resting her weight on Alicia and Claire, her head resting on Alicia's tan arm.

"Here I will take Massie with me." Claire said her voice was shaking.

Kristen was really gone. But why?

Have you ever had that creepy feeling like your best friend in the whole wide world wasn't telling you everything?

Not the silly things like who she likes, or what she and the girl from your Science class you don't exactly like are talking about. The things like why she _never _invited you to her house for sleepovers, or at all really. Why she only came to your house. Like why she suddenly wore a ton of eyeliner, low cut tank tops, and chokes her after she laughs. She used to be herself, but now she acts way cooler than she actually is. Or the reason that she hated her step dad even though he was _so _nice. Why she hated her life, even though it was absolutely perfect.

You have to wonder, why? Does it really matter what they are lying about? The real question is why.

If you could have figured out why, perhaps you could have saved a life.

(flashback from Dial L for Loser changed a little bit, back when the Pretty Committee was in seventh grade)

The Westchester Mall

Sunday, March 22nd

10:30 AM

"Were living the American Dream!" Dylan poked her finger through the creamy swirl on her caramel macchiato.

Dylan was referring to the fact that they got suspended from OCD, and now were spending school days at the Westchester Mall, instead of OCD.

"Maybe _you _are," Kristen huffed "But for _me, _this is a nightmare." She slammed her complementary tap water on the table, water splashed from the plastic cup.

"Tell ma about it!" Claire gushed. "This place is so expensive they should call it Sixbucks. I'd much rather be at the OCD cafeteria. I'm over the Westchester."

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen recoiled. "Seriously?"

Claire stiffened, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Claire hated herself for saying the wrong thing-_again. _Kristen fought off the urge to laugh, instead her lips pulled into a smile. Massie and Alicia's eyes went big in a wow-she-is-such-a-dork kind of way. Dylan was focused on eating a Snikers bar from her bag.

"That was a joke, right?" Massie looked deep into Claire's eyes "You don't really want to go back to be back at OCD, do you?"

"Of course not." Claire forced a huge smile "This….." She opened her arms and turned to face the mall "…… is a total fantasy!"

"I would _love _to share this fantasy" Kristen sighed. "But I have to do _this._" Her biceps twitched as she lifted the black Prada messenger bag the girls had bought her for her twelfth birthday. She turned it upside down and an avalanche of books tumbled out.

Everyone stared.

"My mom is forcing me to study philosophy until I'm back at school," Kristen explained "She wants me to figure out the meaning of life so I'll know exactly what I'm throwing away." Her blue eyes filled with tears "Her words not mine."

"Well I am not being punished!" Dylan cheered "My mom can't be mad at me. This whole thing is her fault. If she hadn't been hooking up with Mr. Myner in Lake Placid, I never would have run away. You guys never would have chased after me, and we'd be napping in a science lab right now."

"Well _I _got punished." Claire slouched. "My dad woke me up at six thirty a.m. this morning and made me shower and get dressed, like I was going to school."

The girls made pouty frowns to show how sorry they felt about Claire having been denied her beauty rest.

"Then," she continued, "at exactly seven thirty I had to go out in the cold and stand by the Range Rover for five minutes and act like I was waiting for Isaac to carpool me,"

"Seriously?" Dylan's green eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Yup. And the worst part was…" Claire pointed to Massie "… _your_ bedroom light was still off."

Massie accepted a congratulatory round of high fives.

"That's not all." Claire leaned forward. "My dad asked Layne to e-mail me our homework. I have to do it all. Every night! And that's the only time I can use my computer. Which, by the way, he moved into the kitchen."

Everyone gasped.

"But the worst part is, I can't ride my bike to Cam's. and I haven't seen him since Lake Placid." She paused to count on her fingers. "That was five days ago!"

"He's a guy." Alicia tossed her long black hair "Make him come to you. It's less pathetic."

With that, Kristen simply faded away and nobody really noticed her. They talked about guys, Prada, what was on the cover of _People, _and how happy they were they didn't have to deal with LBRs anymore. No one noticed that Kristen was texting someone, or that her eyes were filed with tears. Maybe if the Pretty Committee knew that Kristen's mom wasn't as mad at Kristen for being suspended as she was something else, if only they knew who she was texting, and why she was sad.

If only……

**Please review! Chapter was kind of boring but next one will have some drama!**


	3. We all have our secrets

**Author's Note**: Kind of a filler chapter but it is kind of important

Claire Lyons rested her head on Cam Fisher's shoulder, crying and wishing that Kristen was still there. As soon as Cam heard about what happened he raced to Claire's house to comfort her. The sun was shining down on Westchester, which looked perfect as usual and the only sign of despair and tragedy were the police cars outside of the Gregory's household and news cars waiting patiently for any of Kristen's friends to emerge from their houses gracefully and sadly, desperately wanting to tell all of the reporters every juicy secret from Kristen's past. The only problem was that Kristen was perfect she was kind, sweet, gorgeous, athletic, and really and truly the most innocent person Claire knew, why would anyone kill Kristen?

Cam nervously played with the string on his Zoo York shirt and watched Wizard's of Waverly Place on Disney Channel because Claire knew that Disney was the only channel that wouldn't have any depressing shit on it that would make Claire's life even sadder and to much to handle, right now Claire felt she could barely tolerate life. Claire thanked god she wore waterproof mascara and moved her head to Cam's lap, where she laid lifeless and dead almost incapable of emotion because a person could only be sad for so long.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Cam said his voice shaking

"She was your friend, too," Claire responded almost robotically

"Ya, I mean we hung out…. sometimes but you guys were bestfriends," he replied

"She was my first friend at OCD," Claire groaned, emotion coming back to her.

"Ya, well I….ugh have to go to soccer practice," Cam said getting up making Claire's head full of glossy blonde hair land on the plushy cream colored couch.

"Ok," Claire said tragically

"I'm sorry babe," Cam kissed Claire's forehead

"Bye,"

"Goodbye, beautiful."

When Cam left, Claire wondered how she could possibly look beautiful. She felt horrible, her eyeliner was smeared, she looked lifeless, and Claire thought she looked like a total emo with her blonde hair covering part of her face. Claire walked out to her window to see Harris yelling furiously at Cam. Even though Harris was in college he always came back to visit his family in Westchester.

-

Oh Claire how very naïve. I love her ignorance it almost makes me not want to torment her. One thing Claire should no is that Harris could care less about his family there were three people in Westchester that Harris came back for can you guess who? I'll give you a hint one is dead, one is gorgeous, and the other is in danger.

Please Review even though it was kind of short and I am sorry for that, oh and that I haven't posted in well FOREVER , the next chapter will be very lengthy and wonderful I promise!


End file.
